1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to outputting an audio signal, and more particularly, to outputting an audio signal for increasing an operation speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio power amplifiers (amps) receive audio signals and output audible signals, and are generally categorized into class A, class B, class AB, and class D. Here, class D power amps are widely used due to reduced deterioration of amplification efficiency as compared to class A power amps, class B power amps, and class AB power amps. Class D power amps switch an audio signal by converting the audio signal to a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal. Class D power amps are also referred to as digital amps.
Digital amps are widely used because of features such as little data conversion loss and a theoretical amplification efficiency of 100%. In such a digital amp, it is important to output an input audio signal without generating a signal distortion according to the maximum output power.